villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uncle Ruckus
'Uncle Ruckus '''is self-hating overweight, homely Afro-American man with disproportionate eyes who is a character in ''The Boondocks. ''Due to his nature and hatred towards African Americans, he may as well be the primary antagonist of the show. Because of his own name and yet no other relation (blood or whatever) to other people, he repeatedly says "''My name is Uncle Ruckus, no relation.", thus it is "Uncle Ruckus, no relation". He was voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Uncle Ruckus was born on July 4th,1935 and throughtout his entire life, delightfully rejecting black people--the world's biggest "Uncle Tom". An overweight, homely man with disproportionate eyes, he enjoys disassociating himself from other African Americans as much as possible, and is outspoken in his support of what Huey calls the "white supremacist power structure.". In the show, he speaks African American Vernacular English. Uncle Ruckus's name is a reference to Uncle Remus or Uncle Tom. He is the darkest-skinned character on the show. His name is also a reference to Amos Rucker,an African-American United Confederate Veterans member, who allegedly wanted to stay a slave after the United States Civil War. A "ruckus" is also the act of making a noisy disturbance, something which Uncle Ruckus is almost always sure to do. His #1 song he wrote is called Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There. His hatred of black people comes from his white supremist mother who taught him white history and told Ruckus lies about the achievments of black people such as claiming that George Washington Carver was the person responsible for the most peanut allergy deaths. Character Description Uncle Ruckus is the self-hating overweight, homely man African American with disproportionate eyes, who is also a Caucasian advocate. According to "The Color Ruckus," he was born to a White family, but had a "illness" called re-vitiligo (the opposite of a particular skin condition the singer Michael Jackson had) and was adopted (in truth, biological) by a Black family. Mister Ruckus beats him about everyday. He has a glass eye that resulted from many slappings by his father. Despite his hatred for Blacks, he seems to be friends with Mr. Freeman. Personality Uncle Ruckus is repellent in appearance, behavior, and attitude. He has an intense hatred of anything pertaining to black people, and goes out of his way to free himself from this identity; Ruckus claims God says the path to forgiveness for being black is to rebuke your own race. Ruckus champions the small traces of Native American, French, or Irish ancestry he claims to have (if any), and wishes that all black people were still enslaved. He prattles white supremacist rhetoric and calls Michael Jackson (who suffered from the pigmentational skin changing disorder vitiligo) a "lucky bastard", as he no longer looks black. Ruckus claims that he himself has "re"-vitiligo, to explain his own skin tone. During the Civil Rights Movement, he protested against Martin Luther King's marches, and would occasionally throw bricks at him, but usually missed. Perhaps Ruckus' most famous quote was " I'd a shot you myslef, but i realized the white men got better aim.". Ruckus served on a jury in 1957 (making him a minimum of 70 circa 2009) in Tennessee that helped convict a blind black man of killing three Caucasian girls. In spite of being blind, the African American man supposedly shot the three with a Winchester rifle from about 50 yards away (Ruckus is the only black person on the otherwise all white jury, in what is a Jim Crow courtroom.). During his first encounter with the Freemans, Ruckus sings "Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There" at a garden party, though he socializes freely with the Freemans thereafter. In fact, Robert Freeman and Thomas Dubois are probably the only people on the show who could be considered friendly to Uncle Ruckus. Ruckus believes firmly in racially insensitive assaults, hurling invectives of prejudice and hatred to all things black. On being asked if he supported the use o f the word "nigger," Ruckus says: "No I don't think they should use it. You know why? Because they're used to it. Just like the crops that rob the soil of its fertile nutrients, you have to rotate your use of racist words. There are a host of other perfectly acceptable words: porch monkey, jiggaboo. The next time you wanna call a darkie a nigger, call the coon a jungle bunny instead."Ruckus adores white society and culture, the reason why he lives in Woodcrest. Ruckus claims to like the smell of white people, saying they smell like "lemon juice and Pledge furniture cleaner.". Despite Woodcrest's newfound acceptance of different ethnicities, the neighborhood apparently has no quarrel with Uncle Ruckus' racist beliefs. Ruckus can be seen employed in a variety of places performing a number of blue-collar jobs. He at one point joined the police force after turning down a 7-figure settlement after wrongfully being shot at 118 times, claiming that the officers "were simply doing their job." (Even after he becomes an officer they still beat him on the pretext that "He has a gun.") As an officer, he promised to make every black man's life as miserable as he possibly could ("The Block is Hot"). Ruckus became an evangelist after dreaming of going to "White Heaven," preaching that black people must hate their blackness and love the white man to receive entrance into heaven ("The Passion of the Ruckus"). The beginning of this eposide is also one of the few moments throughout the series that Uncle Ruckus admits, or even suggests, that he is or might be black. The episodes starts with Ruckus knocking on Robert's front door with the news that he's been diagnosed with cancer. He proceeds to attempt to describe the specific type of cancer he's been diagnosed with (in Latin, which is one made up for the show) but fails to do so stating " ... or some other big word my small negro brain and big lips can't pronounce.". Uncle Ruckus has had a vast variety of jobs over the two seasons of the show, and is ubiquitous in nearly every working establishment on the show. In the banned episode "Uncle Ruckus' Reality Show", he claimed to work 32 jobs over the course of the week and wakes at 4:45 a.m every morning for work. Despite holding a self-proclaimed 32 jobs, Ruckus continues to live a less than modest life, as shown by his not abused, yet not maintained, home and truck. In the first episode, The Garden Party, Ruckus appears to have an alcohol problem as he's seen drinking from a hidden flask several time throughout the episode, but appears to have this under control for the rest of the series. Although nearly 70 years old and obese, Ruckus is an advanced practitioner of martial arts and has shown himself to be Huey's equal on multiple occasions. He has mastered nunchaku and is capable of incredible acrobatics along with his martial skills. Relationships Robert Freeman Robert Freeman is the closest thing to a friend that Uncle Ruckus has, though Robert rebukes Ruckus' racist notions. For example, a friendly match of checkers between them ended bitterly after Ruckus made supremacist remarks. Ruckus was supportive of Robert during his training for a rematch with Col. Stinkmeaner and was the only one besides Riley who praised him when he won the fight (killing Stinkmeaner) in "Granddad's Fight". Despite all this, Uncle Ruckus claims their friendship is a pretense ("The Trial of R. Kelly") and that he still sees him as a "nigga." Also, in "The Real", Uncle Ruckus was one of the "homeless people" that Robert was "housing", the other being Jazmine Dubois. He has also been seen doing many odd jobs for Robert, normally which consist of him fixing or repairing something for him. He considers Robert to be "the smartest monkey." Huey Freeman Uncle Ruckus said that he despised Huey ever since he came into the Woodcrest community during the episode "...Or Die Trying". For Huey's part, he seems to ignore Uncle Ruckus' racist rantings, knowing that debating with the man will do little good. However, when Ruckus challenged him to a martial arts showdown (with the nunchaku he left behind in the theatre bathroom by accident), Huey faced him in hand-to-hand combat, twice. The victor of these fights is unknown. It should be noted that both fights appear to be references to Fist of the North Star. The Dubois Family Ruckus tolerates the Dubois, mostly due to Sarah's presence. He seems to think that Sarah is with Tom out of pity rather than love, and believes that Sarah taught him how to read ("Tom, Sarah and Usher"). He also thinks Tom is "a lucky son-of-a-bitch" ("The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show") for being with Sarah. He doesn't think much of Jazmine due to her half-black status, calling her a "mulatto" in a pejorative manner and a "little half and half." In a moment of relative kindness, he refers to her as a "nice little mixed-breed girl." In a rare moment he managed to single-handedly restore her faith in Christmas and in Santa Claus, effectively ending her crying and cheering her up ("A Huey Freeman Christmas"). Ruckus Family Uncle Ruckus has a good relationship with his "adopted" (or secretly biological) family besides his dad and Grandmother. He even said that for a family of niggas they werent that bad. He loves his mother Bunny Ruckus and has a good brotherly reationship with his brothers Darrel and Derrel. ("The Color Ruckus"). His father, Mister Ruckus was very abusive towards him and even kicked him out of the house when he was little. Mister gave Ruckus many injuries and emotional trauma leading Ruckus to hate black people even more. His Grandmother was perhaps even worse that mister as her presence made him miserable, even on her last day on earth (which she spent most of her life waiting for). At the funeral, Ruckus stood up to Mister and told him "Well get it out of your system and sit down, and shut the fuck up!". Mister was about to hit Ruckus until the injuries Mister from got so many years of physical abuse from the white man have finally taken it's toll on him and he fell into his mothers open grave died instantly of a broken neck. This left Bunny free to marry her white lover. Later, after the sun went down, Darrel took his mother and her soon to be husband back home, while Derrel went back home to his wife. This left Uncle Ruckus thinking back on his own life as he went back to his shack. Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The Boondocks Vilains Category:Old Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Xenophobes Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bullies Category:Fighter Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mature Category:Tragic Villain Category:Creeps Category:Singing Villains Category:On & Off Villains